I Love You But
by DXJC56
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino start dating secretly but when Chouji reveals his true feelings, she says she doesn't Love Shikamaru either, or at least she doesn't relize it. Shikamaru leaves and three years later, he comes back, but he isn't alone. Postponed for now!
1. A Confession She Didn't Really Mean

Another ShikaIno but i had a dream (Very Very Gay) About this happening so yeah, i had to write it, lol

So anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

...

**I Love You But...**

Chouji had Over Eaten again and was sitting in the hospital, waiting for his friends Ino and Shikamaru. He was happy his best friend and his life long love were going to come by. When he heard a knock on the door, he assumed they had arrived. He smiled and in an eager voice called to them, "Come on in!"

Ino walked through the sliding door, "Hey Chouji," She said smiling with a basket of fruit in hand, she sat on the edge of his bed, "Shikamaru said he was going to come soon, he's picking up some stuff for you I guess."

"Oh," Chouji said with a frown, "Hey Ino."

Ino turned to look at the brown-haired boy, resting in his hospital bed. "What's up?" Ino had started to think of her true love; she had been going out with Shikamaru secretly for about a month.

Chouji battled over whether or not he should admit to her about his true feelings. He thought for about a minute before coming up with a perfect way of describing his love for her. He faced her, looking into those bright blue eyes of hers, "Can I tell you something?"

Ino nodded her head, "You can always tell me anything."

Her smile made him feel warm and comfortable, "Ino…" He trailed off catching her attention, "You're the meaning in my life." He started to sing.

She realized right away from the song what he was trying to tell her. She stared at the boy, "Chouji…no…"

He continued, "You're the inspiration."

"Chouji. Please." Ino said as he continued.

"You're bring meaning in my life, you're my inspiration," He paused and he started to feel his heart sink, she was shaking her head, her long blonde ponytail following the motion, "And when you are near me, I want to say it."

Ino glared at him, "Chouji!" Ino had never been so angry in her life, coming out in a frustrated yell. She stopped. She watched tears welling up in his eyes, "Chouji, I-I like you, as a friend, but I don't love you."

Chouji paused, "But then, who else is there?" He stopped, "Shikamaru?"

…

A black-haired boy with pure black eyes, and a box of chocolates, flowers, potato chips, and a letter were resting in his hand as he walked into a hospital where his best friend and his true love were sitting inside. "Well, I guess it's time to finally spill my heart out to Ino." Shikamaru smiled as he thought about their secret dating. He had loved her ever since childhood, but he knew Chouji loved her to, which is why he never told Chouji they were going out.

He had finally reached the hallway where his friend was in when he heard voices.

"Shikamaru?" He could hear his friend's sad voice so he assumed that he had admitted his love to her.

"No…" The voice of his true love Ino had answered, Shikamaru froze outside the door.

"But…Who else is there?" Chouji asked as confused as ever.

"I…I never told anyone this, but I am dating Shika, I have been, but, he isn't my true love, my true love has always been…" She trailed off.

_WHO!,_ Shikamaru yelled in his head. "Who?" Chouji asked, thinking the exact same thing as Shikamaru.

"S-Sasuke…He left and told me he loved me and return for me." Ino sighed.

Shikamaru dropped his packages and turned around, running down the hall.

…

Ino heard a thump. She walked out and saw the image of a boy turn the corner. She shrugged and picked up the stuff he had dropped inside the room. There were notes on everything.

"Here." Ino said handing the bag of potato chips to Chouji. She kept the flowers and Chocolates with he name on it. Last she found a letter with her name on it.

"What is it?" Chouji asked as she opened it and pulled out the letter.

She read it over. Her mouth fell open. "Oh…My…God." She said, as she got ready to run out of the room.

"What?" Chouji asked.

She read the note out loud, "Dear Ino-Chan, I have loved you all my life since the first time I met you, and I truly love you. You are my true love and I will never ever not love you. Well, I know were already dating but I just wanted to let you know. You're true love, Shikamaru Nara."

Chouji dropped his mouth same as Ino. Glass shattered the window and a kunai with a note attached to it landed right into the wall. Chouji pulled it down off the wall and read it out loud, "I heard all, and I will be back. -Shikamaru Nara."

Ino ran out of the hospital and to the gate of Konoha.

…

Shikamaru had a backpack on his back as he stood at the entrance of the Hidden Leaf Village. He sighed as he started to walk out of the village. "SHIKAMARU!" A voice called behind him, a beautiful blonde haired girl was running to catch up with him. The girl was Ino, he knew his true love, She fell to the ground and started to cry, sitting in front of him. "Please don't leave." She cried tugging at his leg.

"I'm sorry Ino, I know you don't love me the way I love you, so I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago." He said as she released his leg and he walked out of the village. He vanished.

"I love you…" She trailed off as she cried there, only until Chouji walked to her, holding his stomach, helping her back to her home.

…

Well, thts it, let's continue it soon:)

Please R&R and let me know what you think of this story! Well, good bye for now guys!

NO FLAMES YO! They are a really, really, really Troublesome!


	2. Three Years Later: Familiar Faces

Well...Here it is, enjoy:)

...

**I Love You But…**

**Three Years Later**

Ino sat alone, staring at a picture of her and her true love. Her phone rang. She picked up and Chouji was on the phone. "INO!" Chouji yelled, "GET TO THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE NOW!" Ino got up and hurried to see what Chouji was talking about.

…

Shikamaru Nara had walked back into his village, a man who had also left this village stepping in stride with him. "You bastard." The black haired, emo boy remarked.

"Hey, I should have killed you right away. Had I known you were going to be so whiney." Shikamaru said as he walked to his destination.

"It's Shikamaru and the Uchiha!" Some people yelled or whispered as they walked by. Some people tried to attack them but it wasn't going to work, considering Shikamaru had been training in the village of bloodshed for the past two years.

Shikamaru finally made it to the Hokage's office. He paused as he looked into the crowd, he noticed familiar faces, Inuzuka Kiba was standing in front with Aburame Shino. Shikamaru smirked and nodded in their direction acknowledging them only getting cold stares in return. He ignored them and walked on.

He saw Uzumaki Naruto holding Haruno Sakura by the hand. Seeing Sasuke overwhelmed her and she dropped hands with Naruto. He saw Chouji standing in front of the Hokage's door. He walked closer and saw his blonde beauty waiting for him as well. He reached them and brushed pass the to as they followed. "So, Ino-Chan, Did you wait for me?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru lifted his arm and a spike hit Sasuke right in the side.

"How come you're following his exact moves?" Ino asked frowning.

Shikamaru smirked the smirk that had never changed, Ino had noticed, "You didn't see my Shadow Possession Jutsu?" Ino looked down at the floor and saw that Sasuke was being possessed.

They walked down the hall and opened the door to the Hokage's office. "Hey Tsunade, Long time no see."

...

I know it is short, sorry, this one is kind of hard to write. I am trying my best to come up with a super good story:)

Anyway, enjoy your day!

Se you later guys!


End file.
